Start of a Journey
by Midnight Alpha
Summary: After the third war, things have been settling down in Hogwarts. That is, until a new group of students come in and bring the liveliness back up. And word is, the wars are yet to be over, for the Death Eaters haven't left out..
1. Prologue

This fanfic is based on a future generation of J.K. Rolwing's Harry Potter series. It follows the sevens years of a group of new students and hos they go through their lives, either happy or miserably. This includes romance, physical and magical violence, and some swearing. I hope you all enjoy it and review every time I write a new chapter.

* * *

Prologue 

The summer evening was particularly colder than the other days that summer. Such temperatures made people stay home at this time, but not for some people. Three people were sitting down together in the Three Broomsticks at Hogsmeade. Two ladies, and one man chatting the night off even though the cold made the people stay inside. One lady had blonde hair, just inches beyond her shoulders, let loose. Her spotless emerald robes matched her green eyes, showing her young beauty. At the age of 32, Chiharu Kaedance Amaya was the youngest headmistress ever at Hogwarts. In just two weeks, she would be the headmistress for the fourth year in a row.

The other lady was quite short compared to Chiharu, and plump as well. Her auburn hair was in short curls leading to her shoulders, and her hazel eyes went well with the golden-rimmed glasses that rested upon her nose. She was the new owner of the Three Broomsticks after Madam Rosmerta passed away, and Emily Rump was the perfect person from the job after having helped Rosmerta with the business before. The man was reading The Daily Prophet as the two woman talked, yet listening to what the two woman said. Charles Hornston was the current Minister of Magic and was in his third year doing his duties. He wore some formal dress robes, clad in black hat matched both his eyes and hair.

"Oh, Chiharu, its great having you here! It's been so long since all of us had time to get together. Reminds me of the old days, ah, good memories," Emily ranted, having thoughts of when the three used to be the best of friends when they were students at Hogwarts. Chiharu was a Slytherin, as well as Charles, yet they never shared the hate of muggleborns as the other slytherins did. That was how they befriended Emily, a muggleborn of the Hufflepuff house.

"Yes, it is. So how's business here at the pub, Emily?"

"It's fine, as usual. But it gets better when the school year begins, 'specially when the students get to visit Hogsmeade. They're my best customers, always in thirst for some good Butterbeer. So, your two kids are coming into the school this year, right?"

"Yes, Andrea and Trevor. I'm glad they're coming to Hogwarts, and in the same year that I'm starting as Headmistress aswell. Hope everything goes well."

"What about the little one, what's her name. Um, oh yes, Melanie. She's so adorable, but she's only 9. Where will she stay at while all three of you are in Hogwarts?"

"I'm taking her with me. Honestly, I wouldn't trust anybody with my children. Especially if they were taking care of Melanie, she picks up after her brother. Troublemakers, thats what they are. Except Andrea, she's quite a clever child, I'm glad she's mine," Chiharu smiled at Emily, as they continued speaking. Charles had been listening and sighed. He remembered going out with Chiharu during their fourth year at Hogwarts, and still wanted that to go on. Even though he had broken up with her, he always regretted doing so and letting her date Draco Malfoy. They had three kids before he died in the third war; a pair of twins and one little girl.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, remember Helen? Well since her son is also starting this year, she wanted you to keep a close eye on him. Tells me he's a big troublemaker and not someone to trust. From what she's said also, he's quite the charmer at his age."

"Oh, yes Helen. I never met her son, though it's sad that her husband departed a few years back. People never forget about the wars do they?' Chiharu said as she looked at the time on the grandfather clock.

"I'm so sorry, you two, but I think I have. I have to finish some parchments, then I have to wake up early and floo to Diagon Alley. Thanks for the tea, it was lovely to see both of you again."

"Goodbye Chiharu, say hello to your children form me. See you soon," Charles said, as Emily gave her goodbye as well. Chiharu stood up, and elegantly walked over to the fireplace and flooed back to the Malfoy Manor. Emily smiled at Charles and laughed in delight.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, just watching someone remember his old relationships."

"Oh, be quiet. I was not, now shouldn't you be working?"

"Working, why nobody's here, fool. Anyway, I can't wait for the new year to start. So many new students, and suprises..."


	2. Preparations

This fanfic is based on a future generation of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. All references or use of J.K. Rowling's characters are rightfully hers, but they're much older now. This story follows the seven years of a group of new students and how they go through their lives at Hogwarts, either happy or miserably. This includes romance, physical and magical violence, and some swearing. This will deal with classes, relationships, magic(of course!), and a soon to be major dark-plot, but won't come after several years. I hope you all enjoy it and review everytime I write a new chapter, since your reviews are very helpful and encourage me to continue writing.

Author's Note: This chapter will introduce several of the main characters who are Andrea, Tyler, Trevor, Rex, and Rose. Hope you like them, since I didn't really introduce them in the prologue. Most of this chapter is focused on Trevor and Andrea, but that doesn't mean nobody else is important. Also in the next chapter, a few more characters will be introduced. Oh and in the last chapter, one time I accidentally said this was Chiharu's foruth year as headmistress. It's actually her first, which is also mentioned. This chapter is set a week before the school year starts, and was a fun chapter to write. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter One - Preparations

"TREVOR! ANDREA! Hurry up, we have to get to Diagon Alley in five minutes!"

Chiharu's loud voice trailed throughout the Malfoy House, as she called for her children to get down from their rooms. Her hair was up in a bun, and she wore plain black robes. A young girl, small and cute, stood next to her with a small puff of yellow in the palm of her hand. She was Melanie, Chiharu's youngest child, and seemed quite innocent and sweet, but was a troublesome little girl. She had bluish-gray eyes just like her father, a short blonde hair similar to her mother's. She was holding a yellow Puffskein, a common magical pet with no powers, except its attraction drawn from young wizards and witches. The two of them were standing in the hallway, near the stairs waiting for Melanie's older brother and sister.

The sound of running footsteps trailed down the stairs, as Andrea ran down. She had green eyes and long dirty blond hair inches past her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans, but soon was covered up in a dark navy sweater. She was pretty for her age and was five foot four. Andrea was a bright witch, unlike her brother, and often thought before doing something risky. A quality that most witches and wizards her age didn't have. She looked up at her mother, and smiled, excited to be finally getting a wand.

"Where's your brother?", Chiharu asked, looking at Andrea for an answer. Before she could answer, Trevor came running down the stairs in a quick dash, almost pushing Andrea to the side. Andrea hissed, and brushed dirt off her jeans as she glared at her brother. Melanie giggled at the two, her Puffskein joining in as well. Trevor smiled wickedly, running a hand through his raked blonde hair, the same shade as Andrea's hair. His green eyes were the same as Andrea's and their mother's, and he was Andrea's height. He wore a long-sleeved green shirt and black pants, also wearing a dark sweater because of the cold.

"Finally, you two were taking forever. Now hurry up, we have to floo there," Chiharu said, ushering them over to the fireplace. It was large enough for them, and they've all used floo powder before so it was no problem. Just as they were about to go, a large cat came purring over to Andrea. The female cat's fur was white, and she had gray stripes around her like a tiger. She was about a year old and was old enough to stay home alone without causing a mess, but missed Andrea when she went out.

"Kiba, I'm so sorry. But I have to go to Diagon Alley, and we're using floo so we can't take you, I'm sorry."

"Watch Huffsky for me, Kiba. She'll be no problem, since she's so tiny!", Melanie said ecstatically as she put her Puffskein next to the cat. Andrea turned her head as she took some floo powder and went inside the fireplace first. She threw the powder onto the ground, as she yelled out "Diagon Alley!" and was replaced a hue of green smoke. After she went, Trevor followed taking a handful of powder and also did the same as his sister. After those two went, Melanie followed and last was Chiharu. The Manor was left alone except for the two animals who just pranced around the place.

As they arrived one by one to Diagon Alley, they stepped out of the local fireplace building and headed into the busy streets. Chiharu turned to them and said she'd be going to Gringotts, so she could get some money for the school supplies they would be needing. She told them that she'd be getting their stuff but that they leave their measurements with Madam Malkin and she would get the robes afterwards. They would have to go get their wands and measurements, as well as Trevor having to get a pet with the money he saved up. "Now take good care of Melanie, and keep away from Knockturn Alley. Stay close, and I'll see you all here in three hours," Chiharu said to them, as she kissed Melanie on the cheek and headed off to the direction of the Gringotts Bank.

"Let's go get our wands first, then we go take our robe measurements," Andrea said, leading the way before Trevor or Melanie could protest. She led them to a large shop, its tavern old and collected with dust throughout the many years. Hundreds of years to be precise. They entered Ollivander's as they saw a tall, old man stand behind a counter, rows of dusty aisles with boxes containing many sets of wands. "It's very unclean here, Andrea. So messy, mum would kill us if our rooms were so dirty like this place," Melanie said, looking at the place."Shut up, munchkin. Nobody asked your opinion," Trevor snootily said, as he went up to the old man and looked up at him.

"Malfoy's kids, eh? It's been many years, but I can see his spirit inside of all of you, along with the headmistress' as well. I see the three of you need wands?" Ollivander said, eying them all.

"No, just two wands. Melanie's nine, still underage to be in Hogwarts. But yes, two wands would be nice," Andrea, trying to be polite to the dear old man. Trevor snickered at her manners, and watched as the old man took out several boxed wands. "Try some of these, you have to have the right one. It's the wand that picks out the wizard," Ollivander wearily said, watching Andrea mutter, "Or the witch." Andrea tried three different wands until her last one shot out sleek, white sparkles. "A fine choice, I must say. Stiff, thin, made of oak and with a unicorn's strand of hair," Ollivander said, as he then saw Trevor pick a wand and watch sparks of green come out, "And this wand, quite good. Firm, yet jagged at the edge, made of maple and dragon's heartstrings. Well that's all, good luck in your first year." Andrea and Trevor thanked him, as they headed out with Melanie who looked at the two in envy.

Just as they headed outside, Trevor turned to look at Andrea and Melanie. "Well, I'm going to go buy my pet alone, then I'll go get my measurements done alone. Basically, I'll be this way and you'll be that way," Trevor said, as Andrea glared and let him go. She looked at Melanie and sighed, then told her that they would be going to Madam Malkin's to get her robes done. The two went off down the streets headed for a large store near the ice cream shop. As they passed through large crowds they heard a woman shout out, "Stephanie, honestly! For the last time no!" There was lots of noise and Andrea sighed when they finally went inside the robes shop.

Meanwhile, Trevor had arrived to the Magical Menagerie which was at the end of Diagon Alley and filled with dozens of critters. He observed the animals thoroughly, still not sure which one he'd like to have. He noticed a kid his height, rather fat, but nonetheless normal as he walked over to Trevor. He was a inch shorter than Trevor, and had short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a sweater and pants, both black. "Hey, I'm Rex. You are?" Rex said, taking his hand out to shake hands with him. Trevor shook his hand and replied, "Trevor. Trevor Amaya. Pleasure meeting you. You're going to Hogwarts aswell?"

"Yeah, my dad and mum are buying most of supplies. So I'm stuck here picking an animal, you're getting one too?"

"Yes, but I can't seem to find the right one," Trevor said.

"Maybe you should go to the Owl Emporium, they have some decent owls," Rex suggested as Trevor nodded. The two left and went to check the place out as Trevor saw the right pet for him. He noticed a large, male brown hawk owl with dim yellow eyes and a calm sense. Trevor looked at it an awe, as he went to the shopowner and asked him for the price. He had enough money, so he paid the man with some galleons and sickles. He grinned as he took his owl and decided to name it Artemis. He turned to Rex, "Have you gotten your measurements yet?" Rex shook his head, so they decided to both go seeing they haven't.

As Andrea was standing up on a stool, waiting for Madam Malkin to take her measurements, she saw another girl come in. She had shoulder-length black hair, straight and let loose. Her dark eyes showed her behavior as she took the will on the counter and penned her name down. She stood up on a stool, and glanced at Andrea. Andrea, being polite, smiled and decided to have a chat with her.

"Hello, I'm Andrea Amaya. And you are?"

"Rose. Rose Delave," the girl said blankly.

"I see you're joining Hogwarts."

"Yeah, first year. Though my older sister is already a fourth year Slytherin."

"You want to be in Slytherin too?," Andrea asked.

"I guess, since most of my family's been in the Slytherin House. What about you?"

"Well, both my parents were Slytherin, and I myself am not sure, I guess I'll see what I get."

The two girls finished speaking as Madam Malkin entered the room with magical measuring ropes and started measuring Andrea for her robes. Behind them, Melanie had been sitting on one of the empty stools, bored. She was wondering what Huffsky and Kiba were doing at the moment and sighed when she saw Trevor come in. Trevor came in with Rex as the two boys headed to the counter. Halfway there, Trevor stopped and stared at Rose. She was the prettiest girl he'd seen and Rex snickered behind him. Rex punched him to get his attention and Trevor glared at him, then turned back to see Rose leave after getting her robes. He sighed and hoped he'd see her again.

Andrea headed outside with Melanie, telling Trevor she'd wait for him out there. After a few more minutes he walked out with Rex, and they all decided they'd be buying ice cream. The four went off, making sure they had some change and walked over to Flortescue's Ice Cream. After that Rex had to go to his parents, so the other three figured they would meet up with their mum at the local floo unit. She arrived at the same time and they all went back home, getting ready for the school year.

* * *

"Tyler! For the last time, you're taking these with you to Hogwarts and that's final!"

"It's not like I'll be wearing them anytime."

"Don't give me that attitude, young man. You give me lip one more time and you'll see what will happen. Don't want a howler sent to your school while you're there now, do you?"

In the Anderson residence, Helen Anderson was arguing with her son about some new clothes she bought for him. They were plain dress shirts and pants, and turtleneck sweaters. Tyler, obviously hadn't liked them so refused to take them or wear them. They had just come back from Diagon Alley and Helen decided she would show him the clothes to see if would like it. Helen was tall, but her son was already taller than her and was tall for his age. Helen was five foot five, and had straight brown hair and hazel eyes. Tyler was five foot six, and was growing up to be tall like his father who has passed away when he was five. He had mysterious gray eyes and black spiked hair, quite handsome for his age.

Helen sighed and sat down on the sofa. _What am I going to do with this kid?_ she thought, as she looked up at Tyler. Tyler Smiled and went to his mother and hugged her. He knew he was troublesome, and caused problems, but he didn't want her last impression of him to be a brat. Helen smiled, and hugged him back then looked at him.

"Fine, you don't have to wear those clothes. I just wanted you to look nice."

"Mum, I won't look nice in those. I'll look like a nerd."

"Oh god Tyler, you worry more about girls and relationships then school."

"That's the best part of life, it brings adventure and excitement!"

"You have a lot to learn," Helen said.

"Isn't that what Hogwarts is for?" Tyler said, smiling as he finished packing his trunk.


	3. Start of Year One

This fanfic is based on a future generation of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. All references or use of J.K. Rowling's characters are rightfully hers, but they're much older now. This story follows the seven years of a group of new students and how they go through their lives at Hogwarts, either happy or miserably. This includes romance, physical and magical violence, and some swearing. This will deal with classes, relationships, magic(of course!), and a soon to be major dark-plot, but won't come after several years. I hope you all enjoy it and review every time I write a new chapter, since your reviews are very helpful and encourage me to continue writing.

Author's Note: This chapter is longer than both the prologue and chapter one, and this is how most chapters are regularly going to be in length. The reason the prologue and chapter one were short, was because I was rushing and yeah. Anyway, here you'll met up with all the main characters, some minor, basically who's in it. This chapter includes both the sorting and the express train ride. One thing before you read, Tyler's last name is really Wolvesclaw, not Anderson like I had accidently put in chapter one. I hope you like it and start reviewing soon.

Chapter Two - Start of Year One

Time flew by fast for most wizarding families as that day grew near. The day they sent their children to Hogwarts for another year, and for some, their first. The Kings Cross Station was filled that day, since early in the morning. Most wizarding families arrived early like at 9 or 10 before the train departed at 11. Since there was no floo service at the station, most travelled by muggle taxis or their own cars. And for those that chose the wild life, they either flew here on their brooms or apparated right into the station. They all had to be careful, of course, of muggles seeing them. One wrong move and they would blow their cover for good, causing a whole lot of mess and many oblivious spells flying about. Nobody wanted that to happen now, especially in front of their children.

Tyler and his mother arrived at the King's Cross station later than Helen planned, as Helen always was precise with time. They had arrived at 10:45, just minutes before the Hogwarts Express would leave. The two came in his mother's car, which she had enchanted to drive straight to King's Cross, but because of traffic, they were delayed. Tyler hopped out of the car, and took out his owl cage and trunk. His owl cage had a dark brown owl, with flecks of black near the pupils, and silverish-gold eyes, which went well with his distinct war figure. He put them in a trolley, and turned to look at his mother so she could show him where to go. The two went down to platform 9, as Tyler looked around. She pointed him towards the wall in between 9 and 10, and told him to run through. He did as he was told and she followed, no muggle seeing what occurred.

As they reached the other side, Helen wrapped her arms around her son and tried kissing him on the cheek, but was pushed off by the boy. Embarrassed, Tyler told her he'd be all right and was going to be fine. He said his good byes to his mother and took his possessions from her before entering the Hogwarts Express. The Hogwarts Express was a large red train with many compartments which fit hundreds of students. Tyler went in and searched his way through the compartments, trying to find an empty one. As he went through them, he noticed one that wasn't empty but well worth the stay.

A compartment had about four seats, two at the end, and two in front of it facing the other two. There was a large window next to them, and trunk shack in the back. Sitting down on one of the chairs next to the window was a girl reading the latest Daily prophet. She had long black hair, with brown highlights and hazel eyes; she had her robes on, but Tyler could see she had on a red t-shirt and black jeans underneath. He couldn't resist but look at her from head to toe, and liked what he saw. He grinned at her, and put his trunk and owl cage on the trunk shack without moving his eyes from her.

She had noticed the guy come in, and liked what she saw too. He was handsome and looked like an interesting person; black spiked hair and gray eyes, and wearing a loose dark blue t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. She kept reading, but noticed his eyes watching her as he put his stuff away and sat down in the seat in front of her. Tyler smiled at her and decided he would speak up to get her talking, "Hey, I'm Tyler. You are?" "Crimson. Crimson Fire, nice meeting you, Tyler," Crimson responded, putting down her newspaper and looking at him. Tyler felt an urge to sit next to her and be closer as he cooled down and smiled back.

"Lovely name, Crimson. Pleasure meeting you as well."

"Thanks. What house do you want to be sorted into?"

"It depends, I'm not sure. Gryffindor might suit me I guess, as long as I'm not Hufflepuff. And you?"

"I'm sticking to Slytherin."

"Alright, so..um...," Tyler said, nearly stuttering, "So do you have a boyfriend?"

Tyler couldn't believe he said that, as his face blushed in red. She started laughing as if he said a joke, and added in while she was laughing, "You're funny!" She laughed for awhile, and Tyler joined in as well for awhile but was still embarrassed. When the laughter settled down, the two looked at each other before Crimson replied, "No, I'm quite sure I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. Just wanted to start a conversation."

Crimson laughed again, "Well thats a nice topic to start off with!"

Tyler blushed slightly, but Crimson didn't notice. Then as the train was moving, a huge bump caused Crimson to fall over onto the ground. Tyler lifted her up, standing with one hand on her shoulder and arms length apart; looked at her and said, "You -" Then before he could finish his sentence, another horrible bump caused Crimson to fall into Tyler's arms as he tried to steady himself from the bump.

"Oh shi..," Tyler sighed, as he looked at her and said, "Are you okay?"

As Crimson slowly glanced her eyes up towards him, Tyler felt a strong emotion swell up inside of him. He couldn't describe the feeling, he never felt it before but it felt so good; he looked back at her eyes, still holding her. Crimson felt a distinct and rare feeling, it felt as if there were butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She felt herself blush five shades of red and become mesmerized in his deep, gorgeous gray eyes. She began having a hard time breathing. She whispered in a low, hoarse voice.

"Never been better."

Meanwhile in another compartment, Andrea and Trevor had found a place to stay while in the train ride. Their mother couldn't drop them off at the station, so her good friend, Mr. Hornston, the Minister of Magic dropped them off himself. Chiharu had to finish up something and also get to Hogwarts with Melanie. Melanie would be staying in her office during the year but could spend time in the Kitchens with the House Elfs. She didn't want her to be with her siblings so they wouldn't be disturbed during their studies. Melanie could, however, watch the Quidditch games and attend any parties or festivities.

Andrea figured that the Minister liked her mother, but knew it would never work out. Trevor didn't really care, barely paying attention to the man as they had driven to the station. When they had arrived earlier at the station, the two went inside to look through the compartments to find a good one. As soon as Trevor saw Rex, he immediately chose to sit in that compartment, not allowing Andrea to say a word. Andrea sat in the empty seat by the window, as Trevor took the seat next to his new friend and they began chatting. Andrea had taken out a book on dark creatures and began reading it. The book was quite large and had the title engraved on the front: Magical Guide to Fighting Dark Beasts. Every once in awhile, Andrea would pause and glare at her brother for all the noise he was making.

After the lady with candy passed by, the compartment's door slid open again. Two girls came in, one taller than he other. The tall one had shoulder-length black hair, with red highlights. She was very pretty, and looked about 14 or 15. She was wearing an emerald tank top underneath a white loose dress shirt. She had on dark green jeans, wit the Slytherin insignia on them. Andrea thought she must've made the jeans herself. The other girl was Rose Delave, whom Andrea had met at the robe shop. Rose had her black hair resting on her left shoulder, and some hoop earrings on. She was wearing a white t-shirt and similar jeans to the other girl's but without the insignia. She smiled at Andrea, then looked over at Trevor and Rex.

"Hey Andrea. This is my sister, Cecilia," Rose said, pointing to the other girl. She then looked back at the two boys, "And who are your two friends?"

"Hey Rose, Cecilia. Well he's," Andrea said looking at Trevor, "my brother, Trevor. And the boy next to him is his friend, Rex." Rex smiled at the two girls, "Pleasure meeting you." Trevor just sat looking at Rose as if he was in a trance. Rex snickered again and snapped his mind back into focus as he place a chocolate frog on his hair. Trevor immediately jumped out of his seat and took the frog out of his hair and watched it run out of the compartment. Trevor blushed and smiled weakly at the two girls, as Rose took the opportunity to sit in the now vacant spot that Trevor had gotten off of. She smiled at Trevor, finding him amusing and cute. Cecilia sat down in the seat next to Andrea and smiled back at Rose. Trevor looked at them as he thought of something.

"Um, I'm going to go to ... um... the candy lady, and go buy some more sweets. Okay, bye!" Trevor said as he rushed out of the compartment before anybody could say a word. Andrea couldn't resist a small laugh as she then put her book back in her trunk and started talking with the other three people in the compartment.

"Well that was odd," Andrea said, still smiling.

"Yeah, you two are twins right?" Cecilia asked, curious since they were in the same year.

"Yes, but I'm older by four minutes."

"They usually say that the last twin to come out appears to have mental problems," Rex said, snickering at the thought.

"Hey! Come on, don't be that mean," Rose shot back at Rex, glaring at the boy.

The Hogwarts Express didn't take much long to arrive at the edge of Hogsmeade. The students were ushered out to the lake, and were introduced to a medium-height lady. She had long frivolous blonde hair at her waist. She had large, protuberant eyes and a smile that seemed too nice. She had on black robes, with different colored stars on it. They were enchanted to swirl, and glow in bright colors. She looked at the students and began speaking, "I am Professor Lovegood, for those who do not know. First Years follow my lead, and the rest go to the carriages. They're waiting for you," The lady said, adding in, "They're quite hungry too, haven't been fed recently."Andrea had a feeling she didn't mean the carriages, seeing them horseless.

The first year students were then seated into boats that fit four. Tyler and Crimson sat on one, with two other students. They had been talking through the whole trip and were starting to get along very good. Trevor sat down on one end of a boat, and out of the blue, Rose came and took the seat next to him. She smiled at him, yet she didn't notice the red look on his face. Andrea and Rex sat behind them, and Cecilia had gone with the other students on the carriages. As the boats magically drifted to the large castle, the students all looked at it in awe. Hogwarts was magnificent, a large castle with dozens of windows and fascinating views. From outside it was a marvelous castle, and the inside couldn't be better.

They arrived slowly after, and were helped out by Professor Lovegood. Three other students had the pleasure of sitting in a boat with her, and from what Rex saw, they didn't seem so enthralled at being with her. He grinned, and followed the other students as they all ran up the stairs that Professor Lovegood told them to go up. They were at a large oak door, as it swung open at once. They were introduced to a tall man with brown hair with crisps of gray hair as well and hazel eyes. He looked old and well aged, as if he had been through a lot. His robes were black, and he had a pin of the Gryffindor insignia on it. They were in the Entrance Hall, and the students assumed the Great hall would be even bigger.

Professor Horris smiled at them all, and raised his voice as he began to speak, "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor Horris. Head of the Gryffindor House for those future Gryffindors. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you sit down to eat, you'll be sorted into one of the four houses each. The Sorting is an important part of the first day because the House you are assigned to will be like your family here at Hogwarts for the next seven years. Except for breaks of course. Now their are four houses which some of you may already know. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Each house has had an outstanding history of witches and wizards and you have to keep it up. While at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House Points and your naughty pranks will deduct house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points earns the House Cup, a great honor. Now, during the Sorting, you will be sorted infront of the whole school, so smarten up your minds. That, I heed, is a warning you must consider for you will be chosen specifically. Now all of you be quiet as we go inside the Great Hall and begin the sorting! Form a line students! A straight line!"

They entered the Great Hall as they all looked at the place in awe. The Great Hall was lit by millions of candles floating midair above four long tables.The rest of the student body was already sitting down on the four tables, which most students assumed signified which house they belonged in. On the tables were glittering gold plates and goblets, all empty and awaiting the feast to start. At the top of hall was another long table where the staff was sitting. Andrea and Trevor saw their mother sitting at that desk, in the middle, and smiling proudly. Professor Horris led the first years up the middle aisle and up to the staff table. As they were moving most of the students looked up to see the ceiling, but instead saw a dark ceiling dotted with stars and the quarter moon in the far right, just like it had been outside.

Professor Horris summoned a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On it was a wizard's hat. It was black, frayed, extremely dirty and with patches. The Hat then began twitching, as a rip soon became the mouth of the hat and started singing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor Horris said, "Amaya, Andrea!"

Andrea was nervous, seeing she had to be first. She hadn't even thought about it, until they called her name. Why did she had to have two A's in her name, she thought. She went up to the stool and picked up the hat and sat down on the stool. She sat down on the stool and put the hat on her head, the hat drooping down to her eyes. She could hear it speaking, "_Hmmm, a very bright mind. Haven't seen a witch like you since Granger. Yet you like the spirit for gryffindor, and Hufflepuff will not suit you, Slytherin does have potential. Big potential, and Ravenclaw aswell. You'll do well in that, better than in Slytherin, like your parents. Hmm, **RAVENCLAW!**_" Andrea sighed of relief and took the hat off and saw the Ravenclaw table clapping for her. As she walked there, she turned to see her mother beaming happily at her.

"Amaya, Trevor!", Professor Horris called out.

Trevor seemed way calmer than Andrea had been, and went up to the Sorting Hat. He immediately put it on and the hat took recognition of his family tree, "_Mister Malfoy's son eh? You're not like your sister, more like your father! **SLYTHERIN!**_" Trevor seemed quite pleased, knowing he would be following the family traditions well. Chiahru smiled again at her boy, seeing them grow up so fast. One more name was called out, when Professor Horris called another name.

"Delave, Rose!"

Rose moved from her place and slowly went up to the stool. She arrived and put the hat down, sat down, picked the hat up and placed it on her head. Without a second to spare the hat yelled out, "**_SLYTHERIN!_**" Rose smiled, and brushed her hair back as she walked over to the Slytherin Table and took a seat next to Trevor and her sister, Cecilia. They smiled at each other, as Trevor smiled too.

"Fire, Crimson!"

Crimson almost dashed up to the stool, and almost fell also. She smiled weakly, remembering when she fell in the train and Tyler was there. She felt the feeling again but brushed it off as she sat down with the hat on her head. Crimson felt it's voice begin speaking to her, "_Well hello Miss Fire. Your mother is Diana, I presume? Hmm, you have a lot of her qualities, cunning, yet smart. But you always feel better in Slytherin, well that's what you belong in! **SLYTHERIN!**_" Crimson Fire smiled, and grinned at her fellow Slytherins as she walked over to them.

"Kliderune, Davien!"

A tall boy with long, shoulder-length whitish-gray hair walked up. He had on a stern face, yet Davien was really trying to hide his nervousness behind his brown eyes. He reached the stool and sat down and put the hat on his head. The hat smiled and spoke softly, "_Well, I don't remember any Kliderunes back in the day. Ah, you're parents aren't exactly wizards or witches, yet you still became one, thats why! I see, well you have potential due to prior knowledge. You're loyal and just, like the song, you should be in **HUFFLEPUFF!**_"

"Lafayette, Rex!"

Rex headed to the stool, and sat down on it. He grabbed the hat before, and placed it on his head. The Hat began speaking," _Hmmm, you seem to be a Slytherin type of student. But there's something about you that I have to find. Your mother was Hufflepuff wasn't she? I think you'll be following her tradition and not your fathers... **HUFFLEPUFF!**_" Rex looked stunned, as he was expecting Slytherin. He glared at the the hat and threw it on the stool before walking to the Hufflepuff table in a fit.

"Potter, Lance!"

A medium-sized boy stepped up to the front in a fast-paced walk. The boy had unruly black hair, similar to his fathers and brown eyes hidden under regular glasses. He was Harry Potter's son, Lance James Potter, yet he didn't look exactly like his father. As he reached the stool, he placed the hat on his head. It fell beneath his eyes as it began speaking, "_Well, Lance James Potter! Ah, you remind me of your father, yet you do not have his fame. That is good, yet it is sad that he had to die. The war still rages on in some people's hearts. Anyway, you should be **GRYFFINDOR!**_" The Sorting Hat shouted proudly, as Lance walked down to the Gryffindor House Table.

"Twilight, Stephanie!"

A girl about Andrea's height started walking up. She had brownish-black hair, and similar colored eyes. She seemed calm, yet inside was hidden her anxiety. She walked up to the stool, and tried on the hat. The hat began speaking, "_Twilight. Twilight, all of you have been bright! Your family is destined with knowledge which makes you perfect for **RAVENCLAW!**_" Stephanie smiled at herself and brushed some dirt off her robes. She stood up and walked over to the Ravenclaw House, sitting down next to her new classmates. Professor Horris looked at his list as he called out the last few names.

"Wolvesclaw, Tyler!"

Tyler went up from his place slowly, and watched nervously. He noticed many students looking at him as he went up, and went to the stool. He took the hat from the stool and placed it on his head softly so it wouldn't ruin his spiked hair. He then sat down and waited for the hat to respond, "_Well if it isn't Helen's young boy. Now Helen was bright, and your father. He was very brave and courageous. You have his spirit, yet you tend to spend too much time on other things. I guess you belong in... **GRYFFINDOR!**_" Tyler grinned and walked over to the Gryffindor table, seeing his new classmates cheer him on.

After everybody had been sorted, Chiharu felt the need to announce the usual announcements. She told them not to go to the Forbidden Forest, etc etc. She then lifted her hands and immediately the plates and goblets were filled with fresh juice and a buffet of food. She told them all to eat and enjoy the feast, for it was a wonderful event. The start-of-term banquet. The students were having fun eating, and drinking. They spent that evening chatting, playing games, of course, eating!

After the banquet finished, Chiharu stood up once again, "Remember tryouts for Quidditch begin next week, and no first years are allowed to tryout. Sorry, but those rules are mandatory and must be obliged. Now your prefects will lead you up to your common rooms so you can get a good night's sleep. You'll see that the house elves have already placed your belongings in your dormitories. Goodnight!" All the students clammered out of the hall, each student following their own house's prefects. Most of the older, mischevious students though tried to avoid that and run off to snog or create mischeif.

To the west of the Hogwarts Castle was the Ravenclaw house headed toward their common room. The prefects were in the lead, as the other students followed along, on a creaky, old staircase. While walking up the stairs, Andrea, accidentally, dropped her wand which she had in the back pocket of her jeans. Stephanie saw what happened, and walked over to the wand, picking it up and handing it over to Andrea; she smiled, and blew into the air, watching the other first years pass by.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You're Andrea, the Headmistress' daughter right?"

"Yeah, How do you know that?"

"Well, same last name. And my aunt is your mum's best friend, Emily Rump," Stephanie answered.

"You're Emily's neice?"

"Yeah. Nice meeting you."

"Same to you, I never knew Emily had a niece joining Hogwarts this year," Andrea said, surprised.

"Well, She's always busy at the pub, so she hasn't have much time to talk. Especially with your mum becoming headmistress and all."

"Oh, well, we should be going, or the others will leave without us."

"Yeah!", Andrea, said smiling at Stephanie. The two eleven year old girls ran up the stairs after the other first years. They arrived to the West Tower, and were given the password to the Common Room. As they entered the common room, the male prefect spoke up, telling them where their dormitories were. The female dormitories were through the stairs at the left, and the males to the right. Their were five first year males, and four first year females. Stephanie and Andrea would be sharing their dormitory with two other Ravenclaw girls, leaving one bed empty. The two other girls were Elise Ilyasova, and Haylee Rinestone.

Elise was a tall, light skinned girl with curly brown hair and hazel eyes; she had a quiet and simple complexion to her appearance. Haylee was an inch smaller than Andrea, and had unruly black hair falling to her shoulders. She had a slight tan, and dark rimmed glasses settled on her nose; she seemed like an overachieving type of person. Stephanie and Andrea introduced themselves to the other girls, and after small talk, they got bound in a chat that lasted the whole night. When it came time to go to bed, the girls decided on which bed they would pick; Stephanie the one at the far end of the room, Andrea next, then Haylee, and Elise last next to the empty bed. They also decided they would use that bed as an extra storage place. They placed most of their belongings on it already.

The other first years were doing good acquainting themselves too. The Gryffindors had a very nice welcoming when they found out the ghosts were having their own buffet in the Gryffindor Common Room. The common room was filled with the smell of decayed food, and burnt body parts; yet nobody knew why it would smell like that. It also seemed to appear that one ghost didn't attend though, and that was Peeves the Poltergeist. Peeves, the naughty ghost he is, decided to have some fun with the Slytherins for once. He enchanted the dungeons with dozens of water balloons that would fall on anybody who walks underneath them. That got the Slytherins fumed, as their yelling could be heard from the first floor.

The Hufflepuffs, like the Ravenclaws, had a calm welcoming too. Unlike the other two houses, these two slept peacfully without drenched hair or the smell of rotten food. Yet at the new year began, they would all be having their dreams and fantasies on the many things they wanted to happen over the year...


	4. First Impressions

This fanfic is based on a future generation of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. All references or use of J.K. Rowling's characters are rightfully hers, but they're much older now. This story follows the seven years of a group of new students and how they go through their lives at Hogwarts, either happy or miserably. This includes romance, physical and magical violence, and some swearing. This will deal with classes, relationships, magic(of course!), and a soon to be major dark-plot, but won't come after several years. I hope you all enjoy it and review every time I write a new chapter, since your reviews are very helpful and encourage me to continue writing.

Japanimelover: Thanks for the support, cousin(Yet you should've deleted the second post).

Bettina S: Thanks for reading, I hope you like this chapter! It'll show the new characters more!

M. Sukunami: I'm glad you like how the fic is going, I myself hope it goes well. Keep reviewing people!

* * *

Author's Note: Welcome to Chapter 3, Reviewers! I'm glad some people are reading it! But please advertise to your friends or others who would like the fic. Thanks for your support, it is what encourages me to write! Hope you like this chapter and review with your ideas and comments!

Chapter Three - First Impressions

"So what do you have first?"

"Um, hold up...," Rose said, as the Slytherin girl glanced through her schedule list. She had arrived to breakfast early with her sister, Cecilia to get their schedules. It was the first day of classes, and after what happened the night before with Peeves, Rose herself hoped school life was better. Everybody would be receiving their schedules that morning in breakfast; which was held at the Great Hall as usual. Cecilia and Rose were wearing matching outfits underneath their robes; black t-shirts and silver jeans, with green snakes. Both girls were sitting at the Slytherin table, and were one of the few people in the Great Hall at the time.

"I have Herbology, Double Transfiguration, Potions, and last I have Astronomy," Rose responded.

"Ha ha, you have midnight Astronomy on your first day!", Cecilia cackled at her sister, while also eating her breakfast.

"What do you mean? I have to stay up till midnight to attend that one class?"

"Yup, but don't worry. You're little friend, Trevor will be there too. All first year Slytherins have the same classes," Cecilia told Rose, as she then noticed somebody, "And look who's coming this way!" Cecilia tilted her head over to the Hall's entrance. A certain blond-haired boy walked their way in his black robes. Trevor had also noticed the two girls, looking at Rose but not for long. He thought that if he looked at her too long, his gaze would probably never leave. Rose glared at her sister, then turned back to Trevor, calling out to him, "Hey Trevor! Come sit over here!" Rose was pretty loud, but not that loud since the Great Hall was still pretty empty. Trevor smiled shyly and went over to them, taking a seat in front of them.

As Trevor took his seat, a tall, morbid looking man with dirty black hair and a disgruntled mood came and dropped a letter in front of the boy. On the letter was his name in lustrous green, as he opened it up to find his schedule. Cecilia explained to him that their were several teachers giving out the schedules to the students at each table. Trevor began looking through his schedule, as Rose took it from his hands after he finished. Her black eyes following each line, even though she knew they had the same schedule, "We have the same schedule, how practical. Don't you hate it that we have to take Astronomy so late at night?"

"Well, um ... I guess it's bad," Trevor responded nervously, "a real drag though..."

"Having midnight classes is not bad at all at times. I mean you can have an excuse for being out in the halls late at night, if you're doing something dirty. Well, I shouldn't be giving you firsties any ideas now, should I?", Cecilia said, laughing. Later, Trevor and Rose were talking more. Trevor found himself more comfortable around her and not as shy as before. They also had a lot in common, besides being pureblood Slytherins. Cecilia left their side of the table, as she went down to the far end of it where a boy was sitting. He had dirty black hair and brown eyes, a rugged muscular look to him. After the two began kissing, Rose mentioned that he was Cecilia's boyfriend, Josh Parkinson; son of the widowed Pansy Parkinson.

Trevor and Rose watched as the two became inseparable, their lips locked in a huge makeout. Rose made gagging noises, causing Trevor to laugh out loud. Cecilia and Josh stopped kissing, Cecilia glaring at the two and making an annoyed snarl. Rose ignored her, leading the two to continue their fun, and watched Trevor finish his peppered-egg omelette. Trevor had gulped down the last bite as he noticed Rose looking at him, a slight blush appeared on his face.

"What is it? Do I have an egg on my face or something?"

Rose laughed, noticing the shy expression. She shook her head then looked away.

"It's true that your father was Draco Malfoy, right?"

"Um ... yeah," Trevor wondered why this was asked, "Why do you ... ask?"

"My sister told me, but I didn't believe her, I said you woulda had Malfoy as your last name. But it ain't, it's Amaya."

"Well, my mum always kept her last name so when he died, she changed our last names to suit hers. Not sure why though."

Rose finished with the subject, not wanting to make Trevor remember his dead father. She changed the subject and they started talking about Hogwarts and how it would be like.

Meanwhile, time went passing by, as more students came in to eat breakfast and get their schedules. Tyler came down from the Gryffindor Tower with two other boys. One was almost Tyler's height, Jake (Jacob) Ridgewood, and the other was taller than both of them, at 5'8", Jack Ridgewood was Jake's older brother. Jake and Tyler shared a dorm with three other boys (Hayden Finnigan, Felix Avocate, and Lance Potter), while Jack was a third year and in another dorm. As Tyler got his schedule, his eyes darted around the Great Hall for the girl he met the day before, Crimson, yet she wasn't there. He followed the two other boys to an empty spot on the Gryffindor table.

Jake had ruffled, straight black hair and hazel eyes, giving him a young, carefree look. Jack was taller, and looked like an older version, except his hair was often raked forward. Jack was watching some girls at the end of the table, waving at them and eying them with glued eyes. Tyler and Jake looked through their schedules, Tyler checking to see what classes they would have with Slytherin. Jake noticed this and pointed out they had Potions with Slytherins as their fourth class.

"We have History of Magic, Double Defense Against the Dark Arts, then Potions with Slytherins, and last Charms. Why do want a class with Slytherin? I mean they're real gits, if you ask me."

"Yea, I know. There's just this one girl though, if you get my drift."

Jack heard this and turned his head to the first years.

"Girl issues? Who's the girl?"

"Crimson Fire," Tyler said, "she's a first year Slytherin."

"Slytherin? You like a Slytherin? No offense, but I think you better look for somebody more in your house," Jack said, eying a Gryffindor female a few feet away from them.

"I think she likes me too though, even if we just met yesterday," Tyler responded. That moment, Crimson had entered the Great Hall, wearing her Slytherin robes and her hair in a ponytail. Tyler grinned from ear to ear, as he told them he'd be back in a while. Jake turned to see where he went and saw Crimson. He turned to his older brother and pointed at her.

"Hey, she's pretty. I can see why he likes her."

Tyler was making his way over to the Slytherin Table in a spy-like way. He slowly went behind her, then quickly covered her eyes with his hands. Crimson hadn't expected this and was about to wrench off the hands off of the annoying git who dared do that to her. That is, until his voice spoke sweetly into her ear, "Hey Crimson. You know who this is?" Crimson couldn't resist a laugh, but kept it in, as she played along," Hmm... I dunno. A brat maybe, or some stupid arse?" Crimson obviously was enjoying this. Tyler noticed her sarcasm, and laughed, "Wrong. But if you give me a kiss, I'll tell you who it is." Crimson smirked, and calmly put his hands off her face.

"Morning Tyler. How was your night?", Crimson asked him, thinking his last statement was a mere joke. Tyler, on the other hand, would have liked the kiss anyway, if she had given it to him.

"It was fine, except for the fact our dorms smelled like rotten bones and flesh." Tyler took a seat next to her, ignoring some glares across the table from other Slytherins.

"Our dorms just happened to be filled with water balloons thanks to Peeves. Our head got so mad, especially when Peeves threw that last water balloon straight at his face."

Tyler chuckled, "So I see we have Potions together, right after lunch. Mind if we walk to class together?"

"I don't see a problem in that, but maybe the other Slytherins wouldn't approve. We usually don't associate with _goody Gryffindors_," Crimson said, emphasizing the word goody.

"Me, goody? That's funny, I'm in Gryffindor because I dare to do things that are extreme. Goody and me don't match, I'm the opposite of good," Tyler said exaggerating and acting courageously. He grinned his teeth at her, watching her eat an omelette. After swallowing the last bite, she spoke up.

"Can you prove it? Do something that'll land you in detention. Maybe after that, they wouldn't mind us together" Crimson said, but then added," But we can still go to Potions together."

"Fine, I'll prove it to you during dinner. You'll notice it, heck, the whole school will notice it," Tyler said defiantly, not having the slightest idea what he would do.

Crimson then noticed what they had been really talking about, "Oh and just because we're going to walk to Potions together, doesn't mean I'm your girlfriend or anything. Okay?" Crimson said, and noticed he shut up. Tyler said he was going to go back to the Gryffindor table as Crimson said good-bye and told him she'd see him at lunch. The first year made his way through the glares from the Slytherin table, slouching next to Jake at the Gryffindor table. He grabbed a plate of food and began eating his breakfast.

Minutes later was the start of the first class. The bell informed everybody it was time to go to class. History of Magic began for the first year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. It lived up to its potential as the most boring subject in the school. Professor Binns began class by coming into class through the chalkboard, half-scaring a muggleborn Hufflepuff at the front of the room. She let out a small yelp, then blushed in embarrassment and acted as if nothing happened.

Tyler however laughed, a little loud as the boy next to him laughed too. Rex was sitting next to him and had seen what had happened. The ghostly professor shushed them and told everybody to cooperate, as he began to tell them what they would be learning in class. Everything went in through Tyler's left ear and went out the right as he began doodling on the parchment he should've been writing with. Rex leaned his head over to see what he was drawing and saw a messy drawing of the girl with a wide mouth and a scared look. A ghost was next to her, but nothing like Professor Binns, it was a large scary-looking ghost.

He smirked, hiding his laughter so the Professor wouldn't have to tell him to be silenced once again. Rex dotted Tyler's parchment with his quill and wrote down _Hey, I'm Rex_. Tyler decided he'd rather do this than listen to the droning voice of the Professor.

_I'm Tyler. Isn't this class a drag?_

_Yea it is. I can't believe we have to take this._

_I can't wait for DADA after this_. Tyler wrote down, his parchment now filled with writing that wasn't part of the lesson.

_You know that the Headmistress is the teacher, right?_

_Yea, I know. I don't care ... As long as I get to do something entertaining_.

The rest of the class continued like this, with the two writing on the parchment. It later consisted of funny doodles.

The Slytherin and the Ravenclaw first years were out in the greenhouses, in their Herbology class. Trevor had his misfortune to be partners with his sister, Andrea, as they were supposed to uproot Scandinavian Hedgetails. Crimson and Rose were paired up, and apparently they knew each other from family get-togethers with other pureblood families. Crimson told Rose about Tyler and his crush on her, even if he hadn't said it, it was pretty obvious. Rose asked her how she felt, and Crimson replied simply.

"I think he's just a friend, he might become a great friend. But I don't really think I'm ready for a boyfriend at this age."

The bell rang, as Andrea climbed up the steps to the castle. She had her sight son completing her tasks today without interruptions. Unfortunately being paired up with her brother, she didn't get to uproot the plant properly with Trevor constantly wining about getting his dragonhide gloves dirty. She glared at him, announcing what a true Slytherin he was. This led to some bickering, and more arguing. Andrea pushed her hair back as she swept through the summer winds which would be gone soon.

She arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts class early, she didn't want her mother to think bad of her on the first day. Andrea wasn't at all embarrassed that her mother would be teaching one of her classes. If she was, she would've died the day her mother announced her role as Headmistress at Hogwarts. Trevor was embarrassed of having his mother as headmistress and, to make matters worse, a professor. They were very different, Andrea and Trevor.

Andrea took a seat in the front, waiting for somebody else to come in. Even her mother wasn't in class yet. The next person to come into the room was Gryffindor, as Andrea noticed by the scarlet and gold badge on his robes. She could see a spark in his gray eyes, possibly because he wanted to be in this class. It was the most popular class in the school, to the students that is. The teachers thought it was jinxed and that's the reason nobody applied for the job.

Andrea's mother was the DADA professor before she became headmistress, but when she became headmistress there was nobody for the job. The class began to fill up, as the door swung open to reveal Chiharu. Chiharu's green eyes showed stability and power but her appearance did not. Her dark robes were in a mess, wrinkled and worn as she had frantically ran to the room. Her usually long, neat hair was left undone with strands sticking out.

Chiharu raised her wand and quickly muttered spells that fixed her hair and robes quickly. Her robes were softly matted and fixed in the right position, and her hair automatically became neat and straight. Most of the girl students watched, obviously interested. One girl raised her hand, as Chiharu nodded for her to speak.

"How did you do that?"

"Well, Miss Summer, I'm sorry to say you won't learn that in this class. But your Charms teacher might tell you how to do it. It obviously helps when you have a bad hair day."

Marlina Summer smiled, and whispered something to her friend next to her as she then looked back up the Professor. She had a light brown skin tone, olive, with short black hair falling to her shoulders. At the age of eleven she was quite tall, but couldn't be seen while she sat.

Chiharu then began to take control of the class.

"I am the headmistress as you all know, but I am also your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Sadly, everybody claimed this job was jinxed so I had to return to my post as Professor too. You can call me Headmistress or Professor Amaya, whichever one you prefer. Now, in this class you will be learning to use spells to defend yourself against wizards, witches, creatures, monsters and anything that can or will harm you.

"This class is to not be taken foolishly. You need to be motivated and understand what you're doing. We will not be using the textbook much in class, but you will be given homework assignments that will require the textbook. I suggest all those who don't have one to get one right away."

Her eyes focused on one male student sitting nervously in the front without a textbook. She continued, and took her gaze off of him.

"Now, as I was saying. These seven years will consist of different branches of defense. During our fifth year you will take your O.W.L.s and you will be required to study more. Yet we still have many years before that, so you shouldn't worry. Now, let's start class with a few simple spells. The Disarming Spell will be first, then maybe the Stunning Spell or the Leg-Locker Curse."

The class was well lived up to its name as they were all paired up into groups. Professor Amaya charmed the class larger to make more space for the students to practice. Andrea was paired up with the nervous boy, who she found out was Felix Avocate. Tyler was paired up with Marlina, making a flirty comment as he brushed past her to stand in front of her. Marlina smirked and disarmed him right away taking the grin off his face. He stopped being modest and sent spell and spell as the two were in a match.

Time flew by fast for the double period class, the bell's chimes emitting throughout Hogwart's halls. Lunch began as Tyler ran to the Great Hall to eat lunch early so he could spend as much time with Crimson as he could. He finished in less than five minutes, heading over to the Slytherin table with confidence. Rose and Crimson were sitting together, eating their lunches. He sat down next to Crimson, who seemed not to notice and continued talking to Rose. Rose saw him and told Crimson to look behind her, making her see Tyler.

"Hey, you remember what we said during breakfast?"

"Of course, I just didn't expect you this early."

"Well, I wanted to see if you would want to go down to the Dungeons a few minutes before class started," Tyler grinned.

"That's really nice, but no," Crimson said sarcastically, "after Rose and I are done talking, we can go. The three of us. That'd be nice."

Tyler's spirits were crushed as he tried to keep his cool.

"All right, she can come along too."

When the bell rang, Tyler barely felt like going to class with them. The two girls were talking as he walked behind them, following them down to the dungeons.


	5. Detention and Dinner

This fanfic is based on a future generation of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. All references or use of J.K. Rowling's characters are rightfully hers, but they're much older now. This story follows the seven years of a group of new students and how they go through their lives at Hogwarts, either happy or miserably. This includes romance, physical and magical violence, and some swearing. This will deal with classes, relationships, magic(of course!), and a soon to be major dark-plot, but won't come after several years. I hope you all enjoy it and review every time I write a new chapter, since your reviews are very helpful and encourage me to continue writing.

* * *

Chapter Four - First Impressions 2: Dinner and Detention

"Quiet down class. Please be quiet, the noise is too loud!"

The loud voices came from the dungeons, in the first year Potions class. Most students were talking quietly at first, but that led to trouble. Word spilled out that some Slytherins were insulting some of the Gryffindor females behind their backs. This made the Gryffindor students mad and caused them to start shouting at the Slytherins. The eleven year olds were yelling at each as the teacher raised her wand, muttering a spell and facing the student body once again.

"I SAID SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

The entire class grew quiet as they turned their heads to see the Slytherin head in complete anger. They went back to their seats, all in complete silence as they sat down. The professor licked her lips, ending the spell and paced through the front of the classroom.

She had dark black hair let loose, and emerald eyes of distrust. She had oval-rimmed glasses bent on the crook of her nose, her beauty hidden behind a glare. She wasn't so young, in her thirties and teaching for the sixth year in a row. She was a student at Hogwarts, Slytherin house, and always found Potions quite intriguing, even if Professor Snape favored the students back in the day. She felt the notion to carry on his routine to award those of her class, but wouldn't do so if the students acted up.

Professor Arra Malice sighed, her right hand over her eyes in dismay. If these students got the best of her, they would have to worry, she wasn't so nice when things weren't going well. Licking her lips again, Professor Malice stopped pacing around and observed the class. They were looking at her intently, as if waiting instructions. She grimaced and thought class should start, seeing the amount of time left.

"I am Professor Malice, Head of Slytherin House and your Potions professor for the next seven years. Though after fifth, I don't expect all of you to return unless you pass your O.W.L's and need to take a N.E.W.T ...," She stopped abruptly, watching some of the students look around clueless. Most of them were Gryffindor, since Slytherins sort of found out everything. She figured some were either muggleborn or their parents didn't tell them much about Hogwarts.

"For those of you that don't know, you will take an exam at the end of every year. One your fifth year though, you will take your Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations, also known as your OWL's. The number of OWL's you get depends on what NEWT classes you take. NEWT classes will prepare you for your NEWT exams in seventh year," Professor Malice explained. She hated explaining many things, and sometimes forgot some stuff. She had forgotten what NEWT stood for, but tried to make it slide.

"To pass my class, you must do the following: First, Study your notes because you may never know when you will tested. Second, Follow the instructions for the potions as it shows. One flaw can ruin the whole potion. Third, When I come into class I ex--," Professor Malice swore under her breath (making sure no student heard, of course), as she heard a student speak. A student in the back, Gryffindor, was leaning over his desk trying to get the attention of a Slytherin female at the other desk. He was whispering over to her, but the girl seemed unfazed.

Professor Malice smirked, knowing a Slytherin would rather see someone else in trouble then themselves. The quality was still being passed down, and Arra liked it. She snapped at the student, getting his attention.

"Excuse me, but may I have the pleasure of knowing who is disrupting my class?" Professor Malice said sarcastically, her lips curling into a sneer.

The student noticed she was talking to him as he turned to look at the Professor.

"Wolvesclaw. Tyler Wolvesclaw, I'm so deeply so--"

"Shush!" The professor snapped, "Mr. Wolvesclaw, as it is the first day I will not deduce house points, but if it happens again don't doubt I will not take house points off because I will."

Tyler looked down at his desk and kept quiet as he watched the Professor continue her lesson.

"As I was saying, Third, When I come to class I expect all of you to be seated and silence. Thanks to Mr. Wolvesclaw, who gave a good example of what I'm about say, I will not tolerate bad behavior and you will get punished. It is the first day of classes, so I will not take off any points. That does not mean that you can attempt to disrupt my class, unless you want detention."

Her lips curled into a smile, as she brushed back the black curls of her hair.

"Now, let's begin, shall we?" Her smile remained as she turned to the blackboard," We will start class with a simple spell that cures boils. Most of you may find this useful when you hit puberty."

Professor Malice continued the class, explaining how the Potion would be made as the students wrote down the notes form the blackboard. A piece of chalk was writing the instructions as Professor Malice spoke, enchanted of course. She then split them up in pairs, but didn't combine Slytherins with Gryffindors. Tyler was paired with Jake, while Crimson was paired up with some Slytherin boy. Trevor was paired up with Rose, as Professor Malice took note who worked well together.

In the end, Marlina Summer and Ashley Weasley made the most successful potion, as Professor Malice conjured a spell that made Ashley's face fill up with boils. The boils were as red as her curly red hair, as she blushed causing her whole face to seem all red. A few other students chuckled at this and watched as Ashley drank the potion through a vial. The boils seems to disappear in less than five seconds and she became boil free. Professor Malice had to smile, even if they were Gryffindors, but liked to see the some students were already excelling in the class.

The bell rang as the Slytherins stormed out first, including Crimson as Tyler watched her go. It turns out the Slytherins didn't have class after this since they had Astronomy at midnight. The Gryffindors sighed miserably as they walked over to Charms class. They had Charms with the Ravenclaws, for the second time that day. They arrived at class to see the Ravenclaw students already seated.

It turns out that Professor Flitwick, who was quite old but still teaching, had assigned seats unlike most professors. Jake sat next to Stephanie Twilight, as she still looked at the blackboard as if he didn't sit down.

"Hey, I'm Jake Ridgewood. What's your name?" He held out his hand for her to shake.

Stephanie turned with an unreadable expression as she shook his hand. "Stephanie."

"You're a Ravenclaw?", Jake asked.

"What does the badge say?" Stephanie said, as Jake looked to her badge noticing the eagle of Ravenclaw. He blushed slightly, embarrassed for asking something so stupid and obvious.

"Oh. Last class of the day, how was your day?" Jake said, watching as Professor Flitwick organized some files until class began.

"Hmm ... fine ...," Stephanie mumbled.

"What class did you like the most?"

Stephanie raised her eyebrow at him and questioned, "Do you really think this gonna go anywhere."

"Well, I thought it would. You're supposed to say ... _My favorite class was this or that _... something like that." Jake said, kind of creeped out.

Stephanie looked at him curiously, "I was being sarcastic. Besides I don't feel like talking."

"Why don't you feel like talking?", Jake inquired.

"That's none of your concern." Jake then stopped talking as Professor Flitwick started to quiet down the class and told them class would be starting.

"Good Day students, I am Professor Flitwick. I am Head of the Ravenclaw House and Charms Professor. I may not be your teacher for the next seven years, seeing as I plan on retiring sometime in a few years," Professor Flitwick looked down in dismay, "as you see, I've paired you all up, and you will be assisting each other several times throughout classes."

"Now, you all have feathers on your table. We will be practicing the Levitation spell, known as _Wingardium Leviosa_. Now the key to perfecting this spell is the wrist and hand movement," Professor Flitwick said, standing on top of some schoolbooks on his chair. He swished the wand then flicked it, "Swish and flick. Swish and flick! Try it and if you have difficulty, you and your partners can help each other. Remember the spell is _Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Tyler sat next to Andrea, the girl doing the same hand movement as Professor Flitwick. She then said the spell and watched the feather slightly lift off the table a few centimeters than plop down.

"Your turn. Try it," Andrea said, eying Tyler as he flicked his wand than swished it and said the spell. She shook her head, he had said the spell correctly but was using the hand motion the wrong way.

"Your hand motion is all wrong, here let me help you," Andrea suggested, moving her seat closer and grabbing hold of his right hand. Tyler blushed and watched as she made his hand swish than flick. She did it several times, as he watched with a weak smile on. She turned to him and smiled, "You got it now?"

"Yea, I think I do," Tyler said as he did it correctly, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather began flying up along with some other feathers that other students managed to levitate. Most of the other students who did were Ravenclaw, and Tyler was the first Gryffindor in the class to make it levitate. He noticed Marlina look at him in envy and contempt. He grinned and turned to Andrea, noticing her smile disappearing.

"Thanks."

"I was supposed to levitate it before you! You were just supposed to be a little better," Andrea pouted, with a fake sad expression on her face.

Tyler grinned, noticing her feigning voice of sadness, "Sure. So what's your name?"

Andrea laughed, taking off her sad expression and smiling, "Andrea Amaya. And you're Tyler Wolvesclaw, right?"

"Wow first day and I'm famous already?", Tyler said sarcastically.

"No, my mum told me that your mum said you were a troublemaker," Andrea said with a smirk.

Tyler realized her mother was the headmistress, "Why were you and your mother talking about me?"

"Don't consider yourself special, we were talking during lunch, after class, about the students and she brought you up."

"I know, I'm just joking around. So how does it feel?", Tyler asked.

Andrea did the spell once again, this time it flew all the way to the ceiling way above the others. Professor Flitwick cheered and clapped in happiness. She looked at Tyler, "How does what feel?"

"Being the Headmistress' daughter," Tyler said, like it was obvious.

"Eh, it's all right. I mean, most people don't know yet or say much about it," Andrea answered, putting away most of her supplies after taking down the notes about the Levitation Spell.

"But it must be annoying, having your mum boss you around in school too!"

"I guess. I think it's going to be harder for him because he's the bad egg in the family," Andrea said with a smirk, then added, "But he's silent when it comes to girls."

"You have a brother?"

"Twin brother. A troublemaker also, you two could probably get along, that is if you could handle Slytherins."

"Ha, that's funny," Tyler said smirking and looked behind two seats. Jake was sitting next to a girl who seemed to be irritated. Jake was talking to her, but she seemed to not feel like speaking. Tyler smirked and turned back to Andrea.

"Who's that?", Andrea asked.

"Oh, he's Jake Ridgewood. We're dorm mates."

"It looks like he's bugging Stephanie."

"Who?", Tyler asked.

"The girl next to him, we're becoming friends."

"What about us?", Tyler asked, putting away his things.

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, you think we'd become friends?" Andrea smiled at his question and nodded.

"We'll get to know each other more and I may just get a Gryffindor friend. I'd like my brother to get mad at that," Andrea smiled and took her hand out to shake his, "we haven't been properly introduced."

She said it with a funny smile, as Tyler grinned. He took her hand with his and shook it, smiling back at her as she said, "I'm Andrea Amaya, Ravenclaw First year."

"I'm Tyler Wolvesclaw, Gryffindor First year."

They laughed slightly, and turned to face Professor Flitwick as the small teacher began speaking, "Now students, the class is going to end soon. I suggest to those who haven't done so, to pack up your supplies so you can just drop them off in your common rooms. Then you can head off to the Great Hall for dinner."

The students began to pack up, as the bell than rang signaling the end of class. Tyler said bye to Andrea, as Andrea waved to him. Tyler waited for Jake at the door of class, as the two boys headed for their common room, talking along the way. Andrea walked down the steps where the chairs were on, like a theater or something, and saw a boy with black hair fall down. His glasses fell off his face as he looked for them. Andrea came to his aid, handing him the glasses. He looked familiar, Andrea noted.

"Thanks, I'm Lance Potter."

Andrea nodded. That's where she'd seen somebody familiar, Harry Potter. Bad eyesight probably ran in the family.

"No problem. Anyway I have to go, okay?" Lance nodded as Andrea walked over to Stephanie who was waiting for her.

"Hey. Who were you partnered up with?", Stephanie asked, as the two began walking to the West tower.

"Tyler Wolvesclaw," Andrea said, "you were paired up with Jake Ridegwood, right?"

"Ugh, just his name annoys me," Stephanie said in disgust, she then asked, "How did you know?"

"Tyler told me, Jake's sort of his friend."

"Ah, well I don't like him. That fool kept annoying me with questions. First he says 'Are you in Ravenclaw?'. I mean, he's not blind, he could just look at my badge. Plus unless there was another house in the class he didn't know about, then I would obviously be a Ravenclaw."

Andrea laughed halfway through Stephanie's rant, through the part where he asked if she was in Ravenclaw, "At least my partner wasn't like that."

"You're lucky," Stephanie said, as they reached the portrait and she said the password. They stepped in and went up the stairs to their dormitory and placed their bags on their beds. Stephanie slouched onto her bed, looking up at the top.

"I can't stand him. Seven years of having to deal with him in Charms."

"You might just be with him for 5, you never know if he or you will take Charms after the OWL's," Andrea said with a smirk.

"That's not helpful," Stephanie said, as Andrea walked over and looked down at her.

"We should get going. You know, dinner." Stephanie nodded and stood up, walking behind Andrea as the two girls went down to the common room finding Haylee and Elise sitting down. Elise was sitting down looking at the fireplace observantly, and Haylee was propped on an arm chair looking up at the ceiling. They turned to see their two dorm mates, Haylee talking, "We were waiting for you two. Come on, dinner should start in a few minutes."

The four girls headed towards the Great hall, followed by a few other Ravenclaw students who were going as well.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with students, all chattering away while eating away. When they arrived they took their seats, finding large empty plates and empty bowls. After the Headmistress welcomed everyone, she raised her hands and the empty dishes filled with a buffet similar to the previous one. The difference was that the other buffet held more food and desserts. The students began eating and spoke among themselves.

Trevor sat next to Rose and one of her friends, called Crimson. He smiled at her, greeting at her than noticed Rex from the Hufflepuff table. Rex smiled weakly, obviously not wanting to be a Hufflepuff. He began eating again, listening as Rose and Crimson spoke about their classes. He looked around the large hall again, seeing his sister talking with three other girls. She seemed to be enjoying herself, too much for his dismay, as he sneered and looked away.

The Headmistress decided to make a small announcement halfway throughout dinner. She stood up promptly, calling out to the students.

"Students! Quiet down, I have an announcement." The students continued speaking, though some stopped noticing the Headmistress was about to make a speech. Professor Malice sneered at the students, and the Headmistress turned her head to look at her. She seemed to tell Professor Malice to quiet them down, but stopped as she noticed the students stop in complete silence, noticing the Potions professor get up.

"That's better now," Chiharu said. She sighed and began again, "Now, as I said before, Quidditch tryouts are next week. The exact date is on Friday, right after class. To find out what positions are available you should consult your House bulletin board. Anyway, I hope your first day of classes went well. The Slytherins have Astronomy tonight, so Prefects if you see them out they were probably going to clas------," Everyone gasped as the whole crowd drew in silent whispers.

Chiharu Amaya looked down to notice a Slytherin boy's face covered in a cake. The white cream all over his face as it melted on his face. Observing the boy, she noticed it was Trevor, making her calm self infuriate. She then noticed a boy from Gryffindor table laughing, but trying to hide it. She glared at the boy, then saw it was Tyler Wolvesclaw. Her face became a glare as she called out to the students.

"Mr. Wolvesclaw! Mr. Amaya! My office now! Excuse me students, I have to discipline some students!"

She turned to Professor Horris, as the senior Professor stood up and continued her announcement. The students barely paid attention, watching the young headmistress run down the steps to accompany the two boys to her office. Rose stood up watching it happen, as Professor Horris told her to sit down. She sat down unwillingly as she watched the three people leave the Great Hall.

_Before that ..._

_The event occurred while Professor Amaya was making the announcement. Tyler thought of what he would do to prove himself to Crimson, asking Jake for advice. The two decided to pull a prank on a Slytherin boy. Tyler observed a few of the first years, deciding to pick the boy next to Rose and Crimson. He grinned evilly and looked at what dessert he could use._

_There was a whipped cream cake, a funnel cake, bowls of rice pudding and a few others. Tyler looked at them, Jake saying he should use the whipped cream cake. Tyler nodded and watched as Professor Amaya was speaking to the students. Tyler silently said **Wingardium Leviosa**, the cake floating slightly as he moved his wand, quickly dashing the cake over to the Slytherin table. The cake was seen onyl by a few people, before it hit Trevor with a BAM!_

_The whole crowd grew in whispers, many snickering in silence and some trying to figure out who did it. Tyler began laughing, unfortunately, causing the Headmistress to look at him and figure out he did it. They were both told to stand up and head to her office, the two five feet apart and in front of Professor Amaya. As the two walked to her office, Professor Amaya went ahead of them, causing Trevor to give Tyler a glare._

_Tyler glared back, and Trevor felt like lunging at the Gryffindor. Tyler laughed quietly, making sure only Trevor heard. Trevor stopped and went to Tyler, pushing him down. Tyler glared at him, standing up and getting ready to fight Trevor. Trevor got ready as well, but was stopped as they noticed Professor Amaya look at them in ferocity._

_"STOP IT! Acting like immature muggles, fighting and bickering! Get inside my office now," Professor Amaya said each word filled with anger._

Back to the present ...

"How dare you! Interrupting dinner with some argument!

"I didn't do it!", Tyler called out, as he and Trevor sat down on two armchairs in the office. The office was quite large and remarkable. It used to belong to the great Albus Dumbledore, who was Chiharu's Headmaster while she went to Hogwarts. She never expected to become headmistress while she was in school. Chiharu looked at the eleven year old's gray eyes, smirking in delight.

"Nice try, Mr. Wolvesclaw. I know it was you who did it. And for what? To impress somebody, but cause somebody else embarrassment!" The Headmistress snapped at him, and saw Trevor grinned stick out his tongue at Tyler. They're so immature, she thought.

"Take that grin off you face, Mr. Amaya! You will be punished too, starting a fight in the hallways, thinking I wouldn't notice!" Trevor looked down, trying not to look up.

"Both of you will receive a week's worth of detention. Starting tomorrow, both of you will report here after dinner and I will assign you a task. You might have to clean up the Trophy room or help the house elves in the kitchens," Professor Amaya said, looking sternly at the two boys.

"What! Mum, I didn't do anything! It was this Gryff--," Trevor was cut off as his mother looked back at him. She told him to stop complaining, since that would only make matters worse. She was then interrupted when an owl flew to her and gave her a letter. She told them to stay seated until she finished reading the letter and responding to it.

"You're Andrea's brother?", Tyler asked out of the corner of his mouth.

Trevor glared, then took it off, "Yeah. You know her?"

"I pity her, having a brother like you," Tyler said, his evil grin appearing.

"Shut up!", Trevor said, as the Headmistress walked over to them after sending the response letter.

"You can both go now. Remember, I expect both of you here tomorrow after dinner!"

The two boys left the office, Professor Amaya watching as they went their separate ways to their common rooms. Dinner had probably finished so they would be with their friends in the common rooms. She sighed, putting her hand over her eyes. In dismay, she had hoped the first day would've gone better. She smiled, knowing that at least Andrea, her other child, was doing quite well. She was a Ravenclaw, after all.

* * *

**A/N: Hey people! How's life? I was dissapointed that nobody reviewed my last chapter, though I knew a few people who've read it. Please review and advertise to your friends. I know my chapter shave been coming in random and late, but I've just been so caught up in school work and stuff. I hope this chapter makes up for it. It's the longest so far, and one of my favorite. It starts a whole bunch of friendships! Hope you like it enough to review!**


	6. Darkness

This fanfic is based on a future generation of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. All references or use of J.K. Rowling's characters are rightfully hers, but they're much older now. This story follows the seven years of a group of new students and how they go through their lives at Hogwarts, either happy or miserably. This includes romance, physical and magical violence, and some swearing. This will deal with classes, relationships, magic(of course!), and a soon to be major dark-plot, but won't come after several years. I hope you all enjoy it and review every time I write a new chapter, since your reviews are very helpful and encourage me to continue writing.

Chapter Five - Darkness

Trevor groaned madly, scrubbing the floor with a sponge in his right hand. It was the third day of the school year and he already had detention. He didn't get it, why did he get detention? He didn't do anything, well, he did almost attack Tyler back. Tyler's detention had been to clean the Trophy Room while the caretaker watched him. Trevor had kitchen duties, usually cleaning any messes the house elves left.

The first year looked over his shoulder, seeing two house elves by the oven taking out a funnel cake. He licked lips, even though he had just eaten dinner thirty minutes ago. The sound of a door opening brought his attention to the left of the kitchens. He groaned again, seeing a familiar little girl who he wished he wouldn't have to see. It was Melanie, clad in a blue sweatsuit outfit. Her blonde hair was in two pigtails, both two inches in length. Next to her was a house elf, smiling with a scarlet and gold hat on.

"Hey big brother!" Melanie lunged at her brother, hugging him twice as hard. Trevor let out an annoyed sigh, trying to pull her off of him.

The house elf piped up, "I am Finby, sir, I am glad to be meeting Miss Amaya's brother!"

Trevor managed to get Melanie off of him, watching her laugh. He picked up the sponge he had dropped and began scrubbing the floor again. He only nodded hello to the house elf, not really feeling the neeed to respect him. Melanie glared at him, and went up to him, putting on a fake smile.

"Soooo Trevor," She said, extending the 'o' in so longer than she should've, "why are you scrubbing the floor?"

Trevor glared before answering, "Leave me alone Melanie, I have detention. I don't want you to make it longer."

"Ohhh, so you're the boy that Dobby was talking about. Well, anyway, don't you wanna know how I'm doing?" Melanie said, rocking her head back and forth. Finby smiled at the girl, but heard a loud noise near the ovens. The other house elves had dropped a batter of bread.

"Miss Amaya, I will be going to help them. Call me if needed!" Finby hurried off to assist the house elves.

Trevor watched him go, when he noticed a large black door next to the aisle of pans. He grinned, knowing it contained nothing but some old, empty drawers and counters containing old lesson plans for other classes. He thought of something and turned to Melanie, grinning.

"Melanie, have you ever been in that room?" Trevor pointed at the door.

"No," Melanie's eyes fell on the door, then turned back to her brother, "why do you ask?"

Trevor smiled, feeling pretty evil, "Well, there's a rumor that something is in there."

"What?"

"A hideous creature, who enjoys eating little kids like you for all three meals." Trevor felt happy at telling her this.

Melanie didn't look much unfazed, but she was getting nervous.

"What creature?"

"The Bogeyman! He haunts that room, and sometimes he comes out to devour little kids!" Trevor raised his arms, tyring to scare her.

Melanie backed away then looked back at him, "I don't believe you!"

Trevor grinned, and stood up, pointing at the door, "Well then, prove me wrong."

Melanie at first looked like she was about to do it, but she then stopped and looked back up at him.

"I don't want to," She said nervously, looking at the door with a scared look.

Trevor laughed, then threw the sponge into the nearest bucket, "My work here is done. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess. If _he_ doesn't visit you."

He laughed his way out, leaving Melanie alone with the house elves. She noticed them about to leave the room, when she yelled for them.

"Wait! Don't leave me here alone!"

* * *

_Two days later..._

Stephanie sat down on one of the armchairs, fiddling with a quill in her right hand while she was writing an essay. The roll of parchment was on her lap, and the ink bottle was secured on top of the armrest. She sighed, and thought of how to end the essay, since she had already finished the entire essay besides the conclusion. She was about to write more when she heard the portrait entrance open. Stephanie turned her head to see a small, young girl with blonde hair in pigtails.

"Um ... hello. Are you in the right place?" Stephanie asked, quite unsure if the girl was supposed to be here. She was too young to be a first year, and even if she was, she would've known.

"Yeah, I think, is this the Ravenclaw room?"

Stephanie nodded and watched the girl look around the room, before walking to where Stephanie was.

"Do you know my sister, Andrea?"

"You're Melanie?", Stephanie asked, watching the girl nod, "I'm Stephanie Twilight, I'm a dorm mate of your sister's."

Melanie smiled and shook her hand, at least she found someone who knew her sister.

"Do you know where she's at?"

Stephanie nodded, "She went up to the dormitories to bring down some of her textbooks so we could get started on our Charms essay. I'm still finishing my Potions."

Melanie smiled and took a seat on the armchair next to Stephanie, making herself comfortable. Stephanie looked at the girl, observing her and realised she looked like her mother, the headmistress.

"So what are you here for?"

Melanie looked nervous for a second, then put on a weary smile for her.

"I wanted to know if somethin' ma brother said was true."

Stephanie nodded, but didn't ask anything else. She didn't know Trevor much, except that he was a Slytherin and that he got hit with a cake on the first dinner night. She laughed out loud, then saw Melanie look at her with a confused look on.

"Did your brother tell you what happened to him at the first night of dinner?"

Melanie shook her head, smiling with interest, "No, what happened?"

Stephanie smirked, "Well some Gryffindor boy, I think his name was Tyler, decided to pull a prank. He enchanted a cake to fly over to the Slytherin cake and guess who was the lucky person to get hit?"

Melanie laughed, knowing it had to be Trevor. Now she had something she could use against him, but sadly, everybody was there.

"Yeah, and he received detention because he was going to fight the Gryffindor boy on the way to his mother's office," Stephanie continued, but paused after that seeing Andrea walk down the stairs.

"I think that's rubbish. Trevor wouldn't dare attack someone, he'd cower behind something right away if someone threatened him," Andrea said mockingly, knowing it wasn't true, but had to agree it was funny. She smiled at Melanie and gave her a small hug after putting down the textbooks she had on the table. Andrea then sat down on the armchair next to her sister.

"What are you doing down here?"

"I wanted to ask you something," Melanie asked, her voice growing nervous.

"What is it?", Andrea asked, as she took out a roll of parchment and a quill. It was a peacock fetahered quill she bought before coming to Hogwarts. She took out an 'unspillable' case of sapphire blue ink.

"Um ... I wanted to know if someone was real."

"Who?"

Melanie stuttered before saying the name, "The Bogeyman."

Stephanie grinned, and thought back to something prior to this. She had told her younger cousin about the Bogeyman, and it was hilarious. Andrea looked up from her work, her brows furrowing.

"Who told you that nonsense?"

"Trevor," Melanie said, watching her sister roll her eyes.

"And why did you believe him?" Andrea couldn't believe Trevor would instill such nonsense into his sister.

"He showed me the room where the Bogeyman lived. We didn't go in, but he told me that it eats children like me!"

Andrea sighed, "Trust me, there is no such thing as the Bogeyman. Trevor was lying to you, as usual."

Melanie didn't look convinced.

"Fine, prove it to me. Trevor wouldn't, you can. Prove it to me he's not real."

"Not now, Melanie, we have to finish our essays. You're only delaying our work even more," Andrea said, dipping her quill into the ink.

"But he could eat me anytime if I go back!"

Andrea looked up at Melanie, seeing the fright in the young girl's eyes.

"Fine, let me and Stephanie finish our homework assignments today and we'll meet up with you tomorrow."

Melanie smiled and went to her sister, hugging her. Andrea smiled, and watched the girl head out.

"See you tomorrow! Nice meeting you Stephanie!"

Stephanie watched Melanie leaved, and turned to Andrea.

"We?", Stephanie asked, putting an accusing look on.

"Yes, we. You're going to help me. It's not easy to change Melanie's mind on things so I'm going to need your help," Andrea insisted, Stephanie sighing and nodding.

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Andrea was sitting in the library with Tyler. Andrea decided she would try to do the Defense Against the Dark Arts essay with him, seeing as he was in her class. Stephanie had decided to stay in the common room, so she came down on her won. On the way to the Library she saw Tyler, and rushed to him. He was on his own, but he didn't have any supplies. He wasn't even planning on going to the library, but Andrea convinced him.

"You know Crimson Fire?", Tyler asked, out of the blue.

Andrea shook her head, "No, I don't. What house is she in?"

"Slytherin."

"My brother might know her. Remember, Trevor?"

Tyler smirked, and gave a satisfied smile, "I did Gryffindor good."

"You did Gryffindor _well_."

"Whatever," Tyler said as his gaze fixed on another location.

Andrea rolled her eyes, and watched his eyes wander the library to a group of Slytherin girls. They were on the other side of the library and Andrea noticed Rose there.

"Is Crimson there?"

"Yeah," Tyler said, his eyes not leaving the table, "She's the girl next to Rose. The one with the pretty eyes and black hair - with red highlights."

Andrea turned to see Crimson Fire, recognizing her as the girl Rose usually sat with during lunch and dinner. She laughed at Tyler's descriptions of her, then noticed the group of girls get up. They were about to walk away, as they passed their table. Tyler's eyes followed Crimson, and hers fell upon his for one second. Crimson blushed and walked along, pretending she hadn't noticed him.

"Have you ever spoken to her?"

"Of course," Tyler said, his attention now focused on Andrea, "It's just she's been avoiding me since what happened with Trevor."

"Maybe she fancies you, like you fancy her. She's probably nervous because of the difference in houses."

"I never said I fancied her," Tyler said, avoiding Andrea's eyes at the moment.

"It's obvious," Andrea said, as she turned her face back to the piece of parchment.

They stayed quiet and decided to turn their attention back on the project, until Andrea thought of something to talk about.

"My sister thinks there's such as thing as the Bogeyman."

Tyler turned to face Andrea, "The Bogeyman? How old is she?"

"Nine. But she can be gullible at times," Andrea said, "Trevor instilled the thought into her."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Stephanie and I are going to try to prove to her that he's not real." Andrea sighed, and wrote slightly faster to finish up the essay.

"Hey, you think you can help me with this part?" Tyler asked with a desperate look.

Andrea rolled her eyes and took his parchment to see what he was up to.

* * *

"Come Out! Dark Being, Show yourself! Come out!"

Andrea looked down at her sister,who was raising her arms up in the air. Stephanie sighed and looked at Andrea, thinking the same thing.

"I thought you were serious Melanie."

"I am, I just wanted to see if he would come out first so I wouldn't have to go in," Melanie said sheepishly, "It's just that I think I'm still a little afraid of going in there."

Andrea rolled her eyes as she looked to Stephanie.

"Hey, don't look at me. You dragged me into this!" Stephanie accused.

"Well, he obviously isn't coming out," Andrea looked at Melanie, "we have to go in."

Melanie breathed in nervously and turned the doorknob, letting the older girls enter first. She followed behind,as they entered a dark room with old, dusty furniture. Andrea looked around, intrigued as she noticed a large book on one of the desks.

Next to the desk were some rolls of parchment, labeled by class and year. Stephanie and Melanie followed Andrea, as she went to the book seeing the words _When the Dark is Near_ on the cover. She rolled her eyes, turning to Melanie.

"See, nothing. There is no Bogeyman, Melanie."

"We didn't even look around!"

Stephanie smirked, "It's like you want to find him."

"I want to see if he's real or not," Melanie cried.

"Well where do you expect us to look? There's only drawers and cbainets here, Mel. Even if the Bogeyman were real, he probably wouldn't be five inches tall and living with dirty class notes," Andrea said.

Melanie's eyes wandered the room, noticing a door next to rather tall clock.

"What about that door?"

Both Andrea and Stephanie turned to see the door.

"He isn't real, Melanie! Trevor was lying to you!"

"PROVE IT TO ME!" Melanie screamed.

At that moment, a loud shriek erupted throughout the room. The three girls eyes all followed the noise to where it lead. The Door.

"He's... here...," Melanie shivered, looking at the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you! There is no Bogeyman, there will never be a Bogeyman and that noise certainly did not belong to the Boge--," Andrea didn't get to finish her rant as another spine chilling shriek erupted the room, followed by the sound of small grumbling.

Stephanie looked around, keeping a straight face. Even though she hid it, it was starting to really creep her out.

"Andrea, what are we gonna do," Stephanie asked.

"We're going to enter that door, wherever it leads to, to prove little Mel that there is no Bogeyman," Andrea answered.

Andrea began moving forward, as Melanie latched onto Andrea's left hand and Stephanie walked next to her on the other side. She opened the door, leading into a large hallway filled with smoke in the ceiling.

The walls were dark red, with heat around every corner. The smoke was coming out of a large room at the end of the hallway. Melanie tugged harder at Andrea's sleeve, scared. The three girls kept on walking and entered the room.

The room had a large sphere hovering in midair, sending smoke out of a hole at the top. The back of the sphere was connected to the wall with a pipe. The hole at the top contained a cover, and as they entered the cover opened, revealing a loud shriek similar to the one they heard before. They covered their ears, since it was louder because they were in the same room with it.

Andrea smiled, "See. No Bogeyman."

"Fine, you were right. Thanks big sis," Melanie said, hugging her. She then turned to Stephanie, 'Thanks Stephanie," and she hugged her also.

Andrea looked at the sphere, observing the details.

"This must be the key to the oven sources and many other heat sources in the kitchens."

"In the muggle world, we have those. We call them boiler rooms, but they have way more pipes," Stephanie answered, remembering prior knowledge.

"Well this obviously is run by magic. I bet many spells were used, Can you imagine all the spells they must have used. Incantations such as fire charms and hovering charms, all used as unlimited resources. That magic is very complex," Andrea explained.

"How do you know all this?" Melanie asked.

Andrea blushed, "I used to sneak into mum's library and read her books about spells."

Melanie snorted, "Wow, I mean, atleast Trevor had a life!"

Andrea glared then gave her sister a hug as they all laughed.

"Let's get out of here before we choke with this smoke," Andrea said.

"I think the smoke's getting to her head," Stephanie said, "She's starting to try to rhyme."

Andrea laughed, "No, I wasn't."

Melanie smirked as they left the room, "Suuuuurrrrrreeee." She extended the sure longer than she should've. She had a tendency to do that with words.


End file.
